


Year Zero

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Handcuffed Together, M/M, Pre-Slash, Trope Bingo Round 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: It's the beginning of something new, and Deckard isn't quite sure how to feel.Written for Trope Bingo Round 9: Handcuffed/Bound Together.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Kudos: 45
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Nine





	Year Zero

"Now how do you lose a bloody key?" Magdalene said in amazement, looking between Deckard and Luke as they stood none too awkwardly in the middle of her kitchen. With each wearing only a pair of tracksuit pants, it was nothing short of hilarious. "I swear, Deckard, some days I really wonder if you ever passed that test."  
  
"Oh come on, Mum, give us a break. It wasn't intentional." At least Deckard hoped it wasn't. He'd seen Owen around earlier but hadn't given it much thought. Now though, he wondered if there had been a third party at play. An interfering factor of some kind. "We had the key, then we didn't."  
  
"Lock picking practise gone wrong, eh?" Owen called out, a smug look on his face as he passed the kitchen. "It's a nice look for you, Dee, suits you."  
  
All he needed was a pair of bolt cutters, or pliers. Something to cut the metal, or bend it while heating it with a kitchen blowtorch. Admittedly Deckard was more afraid of burning his hand off than anything, and the man he was handcuffed to would probably murder him if that flame got too close to his hands.  
  
"Sorry," Deckard muttered.  
  
Luke shrugged. It wasn't the worst situation he'd ever been in. Handcuffed to Deckard certainly wasn't how he'd been planning to spend his day but so long as they didn't have to go to the shops or field too many questions about the why and the how, he'd be content with just hanging around the house till they figured something out.  
  
The situation _also_ could've turned out worse when Hobbs thought about it. There were so many people in his life now and some twelve inches shorter than him. He also could've been cuffed to Dominic Toretto.  
  
"Shaw." Luke tugged on his end of the bracelets. "Bathroom, now."  
  
"Wh—" Deckard grunted as his arm was nearly wrenched from its socket before he turned around and quickly rushed to keep up with Luke. Oh hell, this debacle was going to be a nightmare. They'd be in the bathroom together when peeing, the same bed when sleeping. He'd even have to sit next to Hobbs at dinner.  
  
"Next time you want to check the size of the cuffs, give _me_ the spare key." Why Shaw had accepted the offer for work as a bail bondsman, Luke didn't understand. He had too many skills than befit a man like him, yet Shaw had chosen to catch criminals in his spare time. He supposed it was better than Shaw going rogue on him, or becoming a hitman for hire. "Why did you even think they wouldn't fit? They're adjustable."  
  
Deckard staggered his steps as he was led into the bathroom. "To a point. Too wide and they don't close properly."  
  
Shaw would never admit it, but there was a slight bit of admiration inside him for Hobbs. The man had taken everything that was thrown at him and kept going like a freight train. It explained his title as the 'Wrath of God', and his reluctance to work with Deckard even under the most dire of circumstances. His respect had been instantaneous given Hobbs' status in the DSS, but respect didn't mean a thing beyond acknowledging the man's talents and crediting him where it was due.  
  
"You know your target's going to flee the country if we don't get these off ASAP," Luke said, managing to get his pants undone with one hand. He wondered if Shaw was finding this as awkward as he was. Perhaps not, given his history in the British Special Air Service. "Why'd you take the job anyway?"  
  
"I'll call a friend once you're done." Why? Better him than anyone else. He wasn't going to tell anyone he knew the target. At least if Deckard was the one chasing them, the odds of no one being killed rose dramatically. "They should have a toolbox."


End file.
